


Daddy's Girl P7

by riversong_sam



Series: Daddy's Girl [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 282A/N: PLEASE SUPPORT MY BLOG. FEEDBACK appreciatedParings: John x daughter!reader, Dean & Sam x SisterReader!Warnings: kidnapping, timeline is sketchy a bit because of demon knife talk, John is a softy with his girl.





	Daddy's Girl P7

Upon their return you gather the ingredients for your spell. Putting a blood symbol on the dead body and one on Johns chest you recite the incantation. The boys watched in amazement as the demon is forced to leave John and go into the dead body. Sam quickly checks on John untying him as Dean hauls the demon to the chair and ties it up.  
The torture the demon received at your hand was enough to make any human kill over by the first round. Hours upon hours you went at it until it broke.   
”What does yellow eyes want with my children?” John questions.  
“Azazel wants Sam as the boy king in hell and (Y/N) to be his demon bride once he twists her soul.”   
After more questioning all answers you could have gotten are done. Flicking the hilt of the demon knife towards Sam you look up at him.   
“Your turn.” You say sundering off to the kitchen for a drink, leaving your family to kill and dispose of the menace. You were a shot of whiskey in and on another when John comes in taking the bottle from you and taking a swig.   
“Come on princess lets go to the couch.” He said taking your hand leading you out.   
You snuggle him and sip your whiskey as Bobby comes in with glasses for himself and the boys.   
After today’s events you all needed the buzz alcohol could give you. Drinking in silence now that the mess was cleaned off you hand your feet in Deans lap and head in Johns. The news of what Azazel wanted you and your baby brother for was more than you could handle alone.


End file.
